


3 Idioten Losen Namen aus

by TwylaTwyl



Category: British Actor RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff, What Have I Done
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwylaTwyl/pseuds/TwylaTwyl
Summary: Nachdem drei Mädchen aus Langeweile Namen für Crackships ausgelost haben, haben wir jetzt den Salat. L, J und A haben die ganze Zeit nichts besseres zu tun, also wird das jetzt gefällig gepostet. Wowie.Im Grunde OneShots um die niemand gebeten hat.





	3 Idioten Losen Namen aus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lasst uns mal mit As erstem Ergebnis anfangen <3

Da macht er es schon wieder, dieser wunderschöne große Mann. Ich hatte jetzt seit Jahren die Dreharbeiten an der Harry Potter-Reihe abgeschlossen, doch eines Morgens wachte ich plötzlich im Set des Black-Hauses auf. Mit dem Unterschied, dass je länger ich umherwanderte, desto wenige wirkte es wie ein Set. Es war definitiv ein Haus, doch die Haustür war verschlossen und keiner der schweren zugezogenen Vorhänge ließ sich öffnen. Auf dem Küchentisch fand ich einen handgeschrieben Zettel, dass wohl Mrs. Black mitsamt Hauself verreist sei und die Person an die die Notiz adressiert war nun wohl allein zu Hause war. Der Gedanke, dass noch jemand in diesem Grusel-haus blieb ließ mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Mir blieb allerdings nicht viel Zeit mich zu gruseln, als ich bereits einen Zauberstab im Gesicht hatte, als ich mich umdrehte.

Nach einem kurzem Verhör vertraute er mir allerdings seltsamerweise sofort. Wer? Ich denke, ich habe diesen tollen Mann schon erwähnt. Regulus Black will er wohl sein, was mir im Herzen weh tut, da er meines Wissens nach dann schließlich noch bevor Beginn der Haupthandlung der Buchreihe sterben würde...

Und wenn ich sage "im Herzen", dann meine ich das auch. Der Moment, in dem meine Augen auf diesem Kerl, diesem Bild von einem Mann, landeten, habe ich mich verliebt. Nicht nur verliebt, sondern richtig verknallt. Als er dann begann zu sprechen, verdammt, hätte er mich nicht bedroht, wäre ich sofort dahin geschmolzen. Diese honigsüße, glatte, tiefe Stimme und diese großen Augen. Für einen Moment sah ich ihn ein Hundewelpen Animagus sein.

Und da tat er es schon wieder. Meine Beine werden richtig schwach, wenn er so, über dem mit Zetteln und karten überfüllten Küchentisch gebeugt, dasteht. Die Ärmel seines Hemdes weit hochgerollt und seine Miene konzentriert. In diesem Moment fühle ich mich überhaupt nicht wie eine Hermine. Ich möchte nicht klugscheißen, nein, ich will, dass er mich von seinen Plänen erzählt und dabei zufrieden und stolz grinst, wie als ich seinem Zauberstab einen Zauber entlocken konnte. An diesem Punkt könnte er mir meinetwegen die Familienstammbäume der Gründungsväter Amerikas vorlesen und ich wäre mehr als zufrieden.

Hauptsache er schaut mich an. Hauptsache ich kann seine Stimme noch länger hören.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Ausrede ist, nichts mit Emma Watson am Hut zu haben und eigentlich normalewrweise nicht auf Deutsch zu schreiben.  
> Emma Wason Los von L  
> Regulus Black Los von J  
> Betaed von A.


End file.
